


[podfic] Ashes

by orphan_account



Series: podfics! [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Force-Sensitive Characters, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-TLJ, Rebuilding, Slow Burn, Star Wars Rebels references, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the Battle of Crait, the First Order is securing its place in the galaxy. Any being who speaks out, any system that dares defy their rule, will be brutally suppressed.But there are little pockets of resistance, spaces of hope scattered out among the stars, sparks from a fire that refuses to burn out. And in the shadow of the ruins of a once-great city, the Resistance is slowly rebuilding.All across the galaxy, every single day, their friends and allies are joining the fight because on every planet, in every system, there are those who would happily resist the First Order's rule.While things are dire, this isn't the end.It is only the beginning.Because even though the Order has declared that the Resistance is dead, it isn't.Rather, it is rising from the ashes to lead a rebellion the likes of which the galaxy has never seen…
Relationships: Iolo Arana & Karé Kun, Kaydel Ko Connix & Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: podfics! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578592
Kudos: 5





	[podfic] Ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949394) by [QianLan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan). 



> I read this fic in two days and I do not regret it. My gratitude to the author for letting me record this fic. I hope I do it justice (probably not).

[Chapter 1.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1at5X9kIJGjuPE9k4VQwPbIn9hoRZJ8W_/view?usp=sharing) Length is 13:18.


End file.
